gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Effect infobox
}| }}} } }} . } | | }}}_40px.png| | }}}.png| | }|achievement| | }}}}}}}} }}}}} ;効果の種類 : } | achievement = アチーブメント効果 | aura = オーラ | boon = ブーン | condition = 状態異常 | control | control effect = コントロール効果 | promo = 促進効果 | wvw | world versus world | wa | world ability = ワールドアビリティ | mistlock instability = Mistlock Instability | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | southsun survival = Southsun Survival | dragon ball = Dragon Ball | other = その他 | #default = 効果 }} } | ; チャプター : } | }}} ; インスタンス : } }} } | ;次から適用 : }}} ; スタック : }}} | intensity = 強さ | duration = 持続時間 | charge | charges = チャージ | n | no | none | #default = なし }} }| ;ゲームリンク : }}} }| } } | } }} }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} | | |:|-}}.png}}} | | } | achievement || Category:Effects missing icon }} }} } | achievement = Category:Achievement effects | aura = Category:Auras | boon = Category:Boons | condition = Category:Conditions | cc | control | control effect = Category:Control effects | promo = Category:Promotional effects | wvw | world versus world | wa | world ability = Category:World abilities | mistlock instability = Category:Mistlock Instabilities | costume | costume brawl = Category:Costume Brawl effects | southsun survival = Category:Southsun Survival effects | dragon ball = Category:Dragon Ball effects | #default = Category:Effects}} }} Syntax Parameters ; name : Optional. The name of the effect. Defaults to . ; description : Optional. The in-game description of the effect. ; icon : Optional. Effect icon. Defaults to .png ; type : Required. The type of effect. Defaults to "Effect". ::achievement: Story achievement effects. ::aura: Auras. ::boon: Boons. ::condition: Conditions. ::control effect: Control effects. ::world ability: World versus World effects available from any World Ability. ::mistlock instability: Mistlock Instability ::costume brawl: Costume Brawl ::effect: Any other type of effect. ; story : Optional. For story achievement effects, specify the story instance this achievement is applied in. ; stacking : Required. The behavior of effect stacking. ::intensity - The effect stacks in intensity. ::duration - The effect stacks in duration. ::charge - The effect has a fixed number of stacks that decrease upon some condition. ::no - The effect does not stack, the previous duration must wear off before it can be re-applied. ;id : Optional. The effect's internal ID. Generates a game link in the infobox. ; categorize : Optional. "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Examples Effect